She's In Love
by IceBlueRose
Summary: The woman he's in love with is also in love...just not with him.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel....used to belong to WB too but they're run by idiots. Anyway! I'm just borrowing them for a bit. I don't own the song "She's In Love" either. That belongs to Mark Wills.  
  
A/N: Hey, surprise! I'm not dead! No, I've just hit a serious and huge block when it comes to Switching Sides. Along with practically every other story I'm writing. Except for one-shots it seems. I was in a mood and this was the result. (I've got another one-shot with the same couple in the works too. I've been in the mood to write for this couple.) Anyway, the man mentioned at the end remains nameless (you know, the other guy, not the one we want her with) because I wanted to leave it up to you guys who she ended up with. Another mutant or just a regular guy? Choice is yours. And no, Lady Raye, it is not (and I repeat, not) the long lost twin of the main guy or anyone else. That would be cheating. So I hope you enjoy this one shot (and the others that I've got in the works) and please feel free to review! And don't worry, I'm determined to just punch my way through this writer's block!  
  
P.S. As usual, the song lyrics are in between because I can't do italics on my computer.   
  
He stared at her, sorrow and disbelief swirling in his eyes. He couldn't be hearing right. He shook his head as if to clear it and then looked back down at her. His eyes searched hers desperately, hoping he'd find some spark of doubt, something that would show she was unsure.  
  
He found none.  
  
She didn't say anything, it had all been said already. He continued to look down at her and as he saw the finality in her eyes, a wave of sorrow swept over him. It felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. No, that was putting it mildly. It was closer to having his heart ripped out. His eyes glistened with tears he refused to shed, now or any other time.  
  
It was over.  
  
He said nothing to stop her as she left. There was nothing left to say.  
  
Third of June she said goodbye. I watched her walk into the night. The hardest thing I ever did Was let her go. We swore as friends we'd stay in touch. Best of friends don't mean that much When that phone call comes to tell you She's in love.  
  
He still remembered with perfect clarity that phone call. His best friend calling to tell him the news before he could hear the news from someone else.  
  
"She's met someone else." A pause and then that rare saying coming from him. "I'm sorry."  
  
He shook his head. It shouldn't have surprised him. Why wouldn't she meet someone new? Why wouldn't she find someone who could be with her, someone else who could see passed the impression she gave to the public? Why?  
  
Because he could see passed it that's why. He could see passed the expressions she presented, to the mood she was really in. When she was angry and pretended not to be or when she was sad and didn't want others to know it. He knew.  
  
And apparently, he wasn't the only one.  
  
She's in love. She's got that fire in her eye. She's in love. How her smile lights up the sky. It's like she's walking on air She's been set free. And still I can't believe She's in love. Strolling down a one way street. She's in love. You'd swear her heart has wings. She's in love. Why can't it be me?  
  
The day the engagement had been announced, he'd gotten a few different calls. And each one had been to see if he was doing okay. And with each one, he had lied.  
  
"Hey man, I was just wonderin' how you were doing, yo?"  
  
"Did you see the paper this morning? You okay?"  
  
"Go after her."  
  
With each phone call, calls that had been full of concerned questions and advice, he'd denied that hollow feeling in his gut. Lied to the ones that had always cared about him the most until they believed he was fine and stopped the questions and advice.  
  
He was fine. Snorting, he shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked up the porch steps. He looked up and stopped, staring at the note taped to his door.  
  
Told everyone I'm doing fine. I've learned to get on with my life. I just want what's best for her, So I lie. Found a note on my door last night, Said "I'll be a friend till the day I die But I found someone."  
  
That note drove it home and as he read it, he shook his head before giving in and crumpling it in his fist. With a shout, he heaved it at the wall and watched as it bounced off before landing on the floor.  
  
He refused to look at it. Instead he went into the kitchen and fixed himself dinner. He'd gone through the routine of eating and then cleaning up before he'd gone back to the living room and dropped on the couch. Stubbornly and sullenly, he'd stared at the TV, flipping through the channels. He'd finally given up and stormed up the stairs to go to bed.  
  
Ten minutes later, he'd gone back down the stairs, picked up the note and smoothed it out once more.  
  
She's in love. She's got that fire in her eye. She's in love. How her smile lights up the sky. It's like she's walking on air She's been set free. And still I can't believe She's in love. Strolling down a one way street. She's in love. You'd swear her heart has wings. She's in love. Why can't it be me?  
  
It wasn't too long after that now and today was it. Today was the wedding. She was getting married and it wasn't it to him. He'd never thought it would happen. He'd never actually believed that she would go through with it.  
  
And now he had to. As he watched them exit the church from where he stood under the shade of a tree across the street, watched her laugh up at the man that she would spend the rest of her life with, he smiled sadly. She was happy and that was all that really mattered, wasn't it?  
  
And she was a beautiful bride. Once again, his eyes glittered as he watched the man get in the limo and he blinked to clear his vision. He wanted to see her clearly.  
  
She's in love. She's got that fire in her eye. She's in love. How her smile lights up the sky. It's like she's walking on air She's been set free. And still I can't believe She's in love. Strolling down a one way street. She's in love. You'd swear her heart has wings. She's in love. Why can't it be me?  
  
His heart heavy, his eyes filled with sadness, Lance watched as Kitty got into the limo after her husband. As they drove away, he continued to watch until they were gone and he could see them no more.  
  
Oh now she's in love. Why can't it be me? 


End file.
